


Baby's Breath

by Cibeeeee



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Request [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: “It’s not like I missed you or anything.”





	Baby's Breath

McCree heard it, before he saw it. When he got off the transport for their three weeks long mission in the freezing Kongsberg, he staggered behind to help Lúcio carry his sound equipment. Lena parked the small transport close to their safe house so they wouldn’t have to walk too long in the snow, bless her. When McCree and Lúcio got to the cabin door, they could hear cooing and laughing despite the storm raging on.

“What’s all the fuss about?” He said, slamming the door. His metal hand was all frozen, the joints stuck uncomfortably. McCree’s mood dropped instantly and the noises weren’t helping. “Can someone turn on the heating? Or get me – ”   

A huge bouquet of Baby’s Breath was shoved into his face by Hana, who was beaming and babbling furiously. McCree smacked the flower down and away from his face, “What the hell are you on about.”  

“Your boyfriend is the hell I’m on about,” she picked up a tag from the side of the flowers. The handwriting startled McCree and he took the bouquet from her.

It was from Hanzo. McCree blushed like he was twenty years younger and in the start of a relationship, but by God, it was from Hanzo.

“How did he get the flower in here before we got here?” Lúcio asked.

“No idea,” Lena replied. “Whoa! That’s a huge bouquet.”

McCree ignored all of them and went to sit down on a dusty and uncomfortable couch. “ _Loveliest_ ,” the tag started, and McCree shrunk into his heavy coat to hide his smile.

_“Loveliest, I hope these flowers got there safe and before you did. I know you hate the cold and thought I get you something to cheer you up. Baby’s Breath always reminded me of stars, and that reminded me of you._

_Don’t read too much into this, it is not as if I miss you already._

_Stay safe._

_Hanzo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was from [this](http://maelerie.tumblr.com/post/135803922052/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and)  
> prompt list
> 
> the thing is, Baby's Breath is called, if translated directly, "Sky full of stars" in Chinese, so I thought of this first and then realized it didn't have stars in the English (or Japanese) name, oops
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) :)


End file.
